


Into Slumber

by pocketsfullofmice



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, college!steve, soft, this didn't quite go in the direction i anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/pseuds/pocketsfullofmice
Summary: Differing schedules leads to Jonathan and Steve capturing whatever moments they can.





	Into Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/gifts).



> Another very quick fic for Tea, whose prompt was:
> 
> _'Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?'_
> 
> One more fic to go!

The offer had come quietly and uncertainly. Steve was exhausted, and he was stuck between going straight to sleep and staying up a little longer, just to indulge himself in Jonathan's presence. Working full-time for his father and taking community college courses part-time was beginning to catch up on him. But, somehow, he wet his lips and peered up at Jonathan from the bed. He had to go home at some stage.

Jonathan was at his desk, math homework spread out before him. His pencil waggled back and forth between his fingers as he turned and caught Steve staring. 

'Do you...' he started, then stopped and cleared his throat. 'Well, I mean... I could give you a massage?' 

That caused Steve's eyebrows to shoot up. He blinked slowly, his eyes taking on a darker hue as he grew tired. Nodding, he scooted further up the bed. 

Between work, community college and Jonathan finishing up his senior year of high school, their time together had been sporadic. Nights were spent just _being_ together, and mornings were spent in a rush to get showered and dressed before they started the day. Steve missed high school in a vague, distant way. Now that he was considered an adult with tax to pay and his own bills (well, his parents were expecting him to pitch in for bills now that he was working), he was beginning to miss high school. 

God, he never thought he'd admit to that. 

Jonathan had pulled his shirt off. It had been balled up and tucked under Steve's head. His hands, smooth and cool as they always were, ran over his back. They fanned over his shoulders, down his spine and around to his ribs. Steve's skin prickled as he arched up a little. Fingers curling and a sigh slipping past his lips, he pushed up and back into Jonathan's hands. 

'Easy,' Jonathan hushed. 

He had found a tight spot. His fingers bore down, digging at the tight knot just under Steve's shoulder blade. It had Steve hissing, his toes curling as he was stuck between pushing Jonathan away and succumbing to just staying there. Both seemed definitely possible. 

'You're tight.' 

'You haven't complained about that before,' Steve muttered. 

He was rewarded with a flick to the back of his skull. Snorting, he rubbed the spot while Jonathan resumed his work on his shoulders. The tight knot began to loosen, oxygen and fresh blood flooded the area, and Steve rolled his shoulder to test it. Jonathan's hands continued down, dancing over his back. He could picture him playing connect-the-dots with his freckles and moles that marked his skin. Steve still held a measure of insecurity over them, though he'd begun to push it aside. 

Jonathan's hands slid up again. Slow. Careful. A kiss was peppered to his shoulder, the back of his neck. Up higher still, to the shell of his ear and temple. He lowered down, inch by inch, until his weight was placed firmly either side of Steve. A careful breath of air escaped Steve as he bowed his face towards his shirt, his hands folded underneath his brow. Wiggling his toes, he hummed and squirmed underneath Jonathan. 

'Down, tiger,' Jonathan laughed, tugging at a curl of hair. 

Grinning to himself, Steve turned his head and glanced back at Jonathan. Kicking a leg up, he ran his foot over the length of Jonathan's leg, ankle to knee. One of Jonathan's hands slithered out and hooked around Steve's fingers. 

'Tease.' 

'Me?' Steve asked, full of fake innocence. 'No, no. You have me confused with someone else. Probably you. You're the one giving the massage.' 

Jonathan's thumb swiped over Steve's nails. His hair fell into his eyes, tawny brown and gold. Stretching up his fingertips, Steve managed to catch the split ends of a few strands, which he tugged on to coax Jonathan down. The kiss he gave was a little short, off-centre and planted on the side of his chin. It had the desired effect, though, and Jonathan bowed down to give him a fair more solid one, square on Steve's mouth. 

'I miss you at school.' 

'No, you don't,' Steve said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

Jonathan laughed. Rolled his eyes. 

'No, I really don't,' he conceded. But, after a second, he grew a little more quiet and shrugged a shoulder. 'But I do miss you.' 

Sliding off of him, Jonathan rolled onto his side, an arm tucked under his head. Steve joined him, his knees pulled up a little, a leg tossed over Jonathan's own. Their hands joined between them. Steve suppressed a yawn, though barely. Tears stung his eyes. His lips twitched. Jonathan lifted a hand and swiped at the dark circle that was housed under one of his eyes. His nail ran just under Steve's lashes, before he cupped his cheek and pulled him back into a kiss. 

'Can you stay the night?' 

Steve hadn't packed an overnight bag. He was only meant to be here for a few hours, before he drove into the city early for his morning class. But he found himself yawning, his jaw cracking a little as he nuzzled in closer. _No_ , he needed to say _no_. Somehow, though, he found himself nodding as he shut his eyes. 

A lazy, slow hand ran down his shoulder, his arm, following the bend in his elbow to meet Steve's fingers back under his jaw. Steve knew his father, asshole of the year, would be pissed if he didn't return for the night. Steve also knew that he didn't particularly care, either. He just wanted to stay here, in the safety and security of Jonathan's bedroom, his arms. 

'This was your plan all along, wasn't it?' he asked, nudging a little closer. 

Jonathan laughed. He felt the tilt of his head that meant he was nodding. Steve's eyes had already closed, his exhaustion leaving him not particularly bothered by the light that was filling the room. 

'Maybe.' 

It didn't matter. Steve's breathing was already evening out as he rolled a little closer and tucked his face into the crook of Jonathan's shoulder. He could sleep, just for a few hours.


End file.
